


Метаморфозы

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один ненароком подслушанный разговор может навсегда изменить вашу жизнь. Остерегайтесь болтливых инспекторов, подвыпивших докторов и Бэтмена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения, они же добавочные жанры: чуток крэка, капелька издевательства над персонажами, безыдейность и проходивший мимо стёб.
> 
> Писано семнадцатого числа сего месяца для Sherlestrade-day, проходящий на diary.ru: http://sherlestrade.diary.ru/
> 
> Обложка: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/5/3/2/653225/78214446.jpg
> 
> Музыка, которая играла у Грега на звонке: http://prostopleer.com/tracks/56885118bZs

\- Правда или вызов?

\- Правда.

\- Хорошо. М-м-м… Грег, когда ты понял, что тебе нравятся не только женщины?

Стоп. Шерлок застыл у микроскопа и напряг слух. Его заинтересовал (наверное, кажется, можно так сказать с некоторой долей вероятности) не столько сам вопрос, сколько формулировка, подразумевающая, что на сакраментальное: «Грег, а тебе нравятся мужчины?», положительный ответ был получен уже давным-давно.

Шерлок будто ненароком выглянул из кухни, краем глаза всматриваясь в полумрак гостиной. Джон и Лестрейд расположились прямо на полу, в окружении двух стаканов и бутылки виски, которая возвышалась между ними, как межевой столб. Каким образом они оказались здесь и дошли до того, что Грег скинул пиджак, а Джон освободился от своего свитера, Шерлок не знал. Точнее, знал, конечно, мог вычислить (тяжелый день у обоих, переживания по поводу развода с женой у Лестрейда, который заехал, чтобы завезти какие-то документы, слово за слово…), но сам момент появления в гостиной двух слегка захмелевших мужчин он пропустил.

Ответ, сопровождаемый недоуменным возгласом Джона, заставил его заерзать на стуле.

\- Бэтмен.

\- Что? – судя по звукам, Джон подавился виски.

\- Бэтмен, - Шерлок не видел Лестрейда, но мог с легкостью представить мягкую ухмылку, которая обычно появлялась на его лице, когда он говорил таким тоном. – Мне было лет девять… может, одиннадцать… Фильм, тот, самый известный, еще не вышел, но один мой одноклассник всучил мне несколько комиксов…

Шерлок представил себе одиннадцатилетнего Лестрейда, перелистывающего пестрые странички в темноте своей спальни (увешанной портретами футболистов, он не сомневался), открывающего новые грани своей сексуальности, и во рту у него пересохло.

\- И… не знаю, что так на меня повлияло… Наверное, этот чертов черный обтягивающий костюм, кожаные перчатки, трусы… Нет, не смейся, я был очень впечатлительным мальчиком!.. Трусы, облегающие так, что простора для воображения не остается… Опять же, эти странные отношения Бэтмена и Робина… Да прекрати ржать, Джон! – Грег и сам смеялся в голос. Шерлок был уверен, что глаза его сейчас сверкали веселым и абсолютно сумасшедшим блеском. – Тем более, все эти детективные истории, преступники, мрачный Готэм… есть от чего разгуляться фантазии маленького мальчика!..

\- Неужели «низменные порывы», - Шерлок почти видел, как Джон несколько раз согнул пальцы, изображая кавычки, - в тебе пробудила доблестная борьба со злом?

\- И это тоже, - Грег встал и, судя по изменившемуся звуку его голоса, потянулся. – Думаешь, почему я стал полицейским? Да нет, шучу…

Шерлок давно уже не смотрел в микроскоп и, кажется, вовсе забыл об эксперименте. Его ладонь, еще минуту назад спокойно лежавшая на столе, как-то сама собой проделала путь от колена до бедра и остановилась рядом с пахом.

\- Нет, знаешь, дело в том… - на несколько секунд в комнате повисла слегка напряженная тишина. – Да, дело в том, что он был таким блистательным, отважным. Он кидался в логово преступников, ловил негодяев, ничего не требуя взамен, раскрывал преступления… Был таким смелым… Вроде, обычный человек, но его бесстрашие… восхищало… А еще он был просто очень крутым парнем с кучей кубиков пресса…

Из гостиной раздался оглушительный смех, и Шерлок отмер, только сейчас заметив, что на несколько минут почти перестал дышать. Он тряхнул головой и с ужасом понял, что на его щеках выступил румянец, руки вспотели, а все тело пронзило напряжение, вот-вот готовое перелиться в пах.

Он не успел даже дернуться, как из гостиной послышалось: «Сейчас, Джон, я только лицо ополосну…», раздались шаги и в кухню, ероша седые волосы, вошел Грег. Он заметил пристальный взгляд Шерлока, только проделав уже половину пути до раковины, так что сбежать (что, судя по его смущенному лицу, он хотел сделать больше всего) ему не удалось.

\- Мы… ммм… - Грег сжал губы и потер кончик носа. - Надеюсь, мы не слишком тебе помешали…

Шерлок пробормотал что-то невнятное и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от пальцев, крепко сжимающих бокал с виски, поспешил спрятаться за микроскопом, даже не пытаясь сфокусироваться на том, что лежало на предметном стекле. Он услышал вздох (облегченный или разочарованный?), шарканье шагов и шум льющейся воды. Звон стакана, ударившегося о раковину, когда он произнес следующие слова, прозвучал слишком громко.

\- Плащ.

\- Что?

\- Ты забыл про черный плащ. Обтягивающий костюм, кожаные перчатки и черный плащ – вот слагаемые образа, который тебя так поразил.

Ответом Шерлоку послужили смущенный кашель и быстро удаляющиеся шаги .

***  
Оказалось, что некоторые вещи не просто сложно, а практически невозможно удалить из памяти. Даже из такой совершенной и организованной, как память Шерлока. Особенно, когда не очень-то и стараешься…

Странности начались еще до того, как на каминной полке появилась летучая мышь (не живая, а в рамке и под стеклом, конечно), вызвавшая у Джона лишь недоуменный взгляд и хитрую улыбку. Сначала Шерлок понял, что обращает слишком много внимания на самого Лестрейда. Как он ходит, как говорит, как улыбается. Ранее бесполезная информация теперь как будто сама собой находила место в картотеке Чертогов Разума. Шерлок чертыхался, удалял данные, отлавливал непрошенные мысли и безжалостно чистил дававшую сбои систему. 

А потом мать Лестрейда нанесла последний удар. Она подарила своему сыну перчатки. Черные, кожаные, дорогие. Будто по заказу. Словно подслушала тот разговор на Бейкер-стрит. И Шерлок понял, что пропал.

Теперь сильные и уверенные руки, облаченные в матово блестящую кожу, вызывали у него четкие ассоциации со смущением, возбуждением, бесстрашием и желанием. Шерлок беспощадно обрывал ненужные ассоциативные связи, старался не смотреть на Лестрейда, но раз за разом терпел поражение. Всего один нечаянно подслушанный разговор так засорил его разум, что впору было удалять всю информацию до последней строчки и переписывать заново.

Лишь спустя неделю Шерлок смирился. Устроился поудобнее на диване и закрыл глаза, сложив кончики пальцев под подбородком. Очнулся он десять часов спустя (самоанализ никогда не был его сильной стороной), совершенно уверенный сразу в двух вещах. Во-первых, все началось гораздо раньше. Возможно (абсурд, невероятно!), пять лет назад, когда детектив-инспектор задал его жизни правильный и желанный вектор. А возможно, несколько месяцев назад, когда общение с Джоном заставило Шерлока (ненавязчиво и, самое главное, незаметно) пересмотреть точку зрения на некоторые вещи. В любом случае, это было, а отрицать очевидное – удел глупцов.

Во-вторых, Шерлок понял, что со всем этим ему живется гораздо комфортнее. Дышится легче, думается лучше, скука одолевает меньше. Разум всегда занят, а взбунтовавшееся тело… что ж, тело всегда бунтует – сон, голод, естественные потребности, а теперь еще и… это. С подобными вещами вполне можно смириться, если направить их в нужное русло. 

И теперь это русло необходимо было создать. Выработать план, воплотить его в жизнь и пожинать плоды. Все просто. 

Мысль заявиться к Лестрейду в костюме (пресловутого) Бэтмена Шерлок отмел в ту же секунду, как она появилась в его голове. Ничего более грубого и умаляющего его разум придумать было невозможно. Следующие пятнадцать, включающие в себя черную кожу, неожиданные появления и недвусмысленные намеки, он принимал и отбрасывал, находя в каждой тысячи недостатков.

И вот, когда в его голове уже начал формироваться План (темная беззвездная ночь, погасшие фонари, романтичное и внезапное вспыхивание фонарика с силуэтом летучей мыши на стекле…), все пошло прахом, пошло и безвкусно.

Какое-то время спустя, Шерлок смог наконец признать, что допустил ошибку – кажется, нужно было узнать мнение самого Лестрейд на этот счет, но он, приняв решение, не считал нужным перед кем-то отчитываться. Даже перед тем, кого это решение касалось непосредственно.

Все случилось потому, что Лестрейд его вывел. Возможно (десять процентов вероятности), намеренно, но, скорее всего, судя по его удивленному лицу, случайно.

Грандиозная ссора разразилась прямо над трупом молодой девушки (Аманда Миллер, двадцать четыре года, безработная), мирно покачивающимся на волнах Темзы. Шерлок взывал и вещал, и доказывал, но Лестрейд уперся. Он спорил не менее отчаянно (так отчаянно, что общая вероятность, изобличающая его намерения, вполне могла возрасти до двадцати пяти целых и трех десятых процента). Он говорил и говорил, и говорил… И говорил, и его голос в ушах Шерлока начал превращаться в гул пчелиного улья. Ни один аргумент, ни одна логическая выкладка не могли заткнуть его, а Джон, сунувшийся было в это око бури, получил от обоих спорщиков категоричное: «Не мешай!!!», и скромно отошел в сторонку, к Салли, Андерсену и прочим. 

Ссора достигла той точки, когда оба, и Грег, и Шерлок, раскрасневшиеся, с горящими от праведного гнева глазами, уже не могли признать свою неправоту. А Лестрейд все говорил и говорил… И тут у Шерлока впервые случился провал в памяти. Очнувшись, он понял, что сжимает ладонями (в черных кожаных перчатках) лицо Лестрейда и прижимается к его губам своими. Завороженное «Ах!» двадцати с лишним человек (галерка, нежелательные зрители, балласт!) и сильные руки (в черных кожаных перчатках), сжимающие его плечи, привели его в чувство. Зависнув секунд на десять, не меньше, все еще прижимаясь губами к губам Лестрейда, Шерлок только и успел подумать (непростительная медлительность!): «Нужно было придумать запасной план…».

Вот и все.

Правда, он был вознагражден… в какой-то мере. Тишина, сопровождавшая его стремительный уход (бегство), была абсолютной.

***  
Шерлок ушел в угол. Не фигурально, а буквально – забился в дальний угол своей комнаты и, подтянув колени к груди, решил не выходить оттуда, как минимум, до появления нового Джека Потрошителя (потому что такое событие он не смог бы пропустить ни при каких обстоятельствах). 

Он проиграл. Он провалил собственный План. Это раз. Он потерял контроль. Это два. Лестрейд ударит его при следующей встрече (с большой долей вероятности, около семидесяти процентов). Это три. Четыре – его позор видели… да все видели! Шерлок нисколько не удивился бы, обнаружив в завтрашних газетах сообщение об этом инциденте (на первой полосе, естественно, даже его позор не имеет права затеряться между объявлениями о продаже щенков и спортивными колонками). Пять – Джон будет недоволен его поведением. Шесть – Лестрейд тоже (см. пункт три). Семь… Восемь… Девять…

Шерлок обхватил голову руками и застонал.

Чертовы летучие мыши, чертовы болтливые инспекторы и блоггеры! Чертов Шерлок Холмс, впервые в жизни решивший заняться самоанализом (ведь он еще в пять лет признал Зигмунда Фрейда полным идиотом, зачем понадобилось менять свое мнение?!).

Все. Хватит. 

Шерлок резко выпрямился и расправил плечи. 

К черту. Раньше его жизнь была идеальной. Никаких непрошенных желаний, никаких фантазий (хотя, ту, про инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, касающегося его руками в черных кожаных перчатках, все-таки стоит оставить), никаких неосуществимых Планов. Значит, не стоило и начинать. Решено. Он принесет извинения (с известной долей сарказма, естественно) Лестрейду, пару раз пошутит над этой ситуацией с Джоном и забудет. Никаких больше супергероев, никаких… м-м-м… эмоциональных всплесков. Только логика, только контроль. Самодисциплина, и ничего лишнего.

Не успел Шерлок принять это в высшей степени оправданное решение, как в прихожей раздались шаги (два человека, мужчины, один из них, определенно, Джон), а затем в гостиной – голоса. Один, принадлежавший Джону, и никому иному, произнес:

\- …он просто не знает как… выразить все это…

\- И что я должен делать?

Лестрейд. Ну, конечно, кто же еще…

\- Поговори с ним… Нет, Грег, я понимаю, но…

\- Детский сад какой-то…

\- Вот и я тебе о том же – детский сад… Поговори с ним… Прекрати, Грег, тебе уже не пятнадцать, должен уметь…

«Отшивать», - подумал Шерлок. Что ж, он все равно все для себя решил, значит, будет не так…

Он тяжело сглотнул и поднялся, слушая, как к его комнате приближаются тяжелые медлительные шаги.

Дверь открылась, и Лестрейд не успел даже зайти внутрь, а Шерлок уже вскинул руку и затараторил (не теряя, как и всегда, впрочем, чувства собственного достоинства):

\- Не стоит, инспектор. Я понимаю ваше смущение, но вам не придется подбирать слова, чтобы постараться не разбить мое сердце, потому что произошедший не далее как несколько десятков минут назад инцидент – не более, чем…

\- Шерлок… - голос Грега был глух и мрачен.

Шерлок перевел взгляд от стены, которую гипнотизировал в течение своего импровизированного монолога, и с удивлением понял, что Лестрейд каким-то образом успел преодолеть (да что творится с его внимательностью?!) большую часть разделявшего их расстояния и оказаться совсем рядом.

На его лице застыла маска угрюмой решимости, никак не вязавшаяся ни с одним из исходов разговора.

\- Шерлок, - повторил он. – Ты врешь.

Шерлок поперхнулся воздухом и хотел уже продолжить прерванную тираду, добавив что-то вроде: «Лестрейд, ты идиот. Ты, что, вообще меня не слушаешь?», но не смог. Слова застряли в его горле, а фразы растворились в полумраке спальни.

В глазах стоящего напротив мужчины было что-то… Бесстрашный блеск, безумная решительность, блистательное в своей безрассудности намерение бросится в омут с головой, не требуя ничего и не думая о последствиях.

«Удивительно…» - только и успел подумать Шерлок, а чужие губы уже накрыли его собственные. 

Теперь это было больше похоже на поцелуй – размеренный, неторопливый, будто успокаивающие поглаживания по голове. И Шерлок знал, что касаниями губ и языка успокаивают именно его (унизительно, он все-таки не маленький мальчик, но… приятно).

В комнате вдруг стало невыносимо душно, воздух сгустился так, что не сделать и вдоха, а губы Шерлока стали горячими от чужих прикосновений. Как в каком-нибудь низкопробном романе, его ноги ослабели, а грудь наполнилась теплом, крутящимся, словно вихрь. Еще чуть-чуть, и ему пришлось бы позорно вцепиться в плечи Лестрейда, но поцелуй прервался, и Грег отстранился от него с таким выражением на лице, что невозможно было разобраться во всех отразившихся на нем эмоциях – и смущение, и удовольствие, и облегчение, и настороженность, и…

Шерлок не выдержал и, обхватив Лестрейда за шею (возможно, несколько грубовато – раньше он тренировал только захваты, а не нежные объятия) поцеловал снова – беспорядочно и бестолково, скользя губами и языком то слаженно, то хаотично, цепляясь пальцами за волосы и рубашку партнера. У него кружилась голова, руки не слушались, а дыхание было быстрым, как у маленького зверька. Сквозь шум крови в ушах он слышал смех Лестрейда (необидный, радостный, смех облегчения), но не обращал на него внимания. Кажется, он вообще забыл, что перед ним живой человек, а не предмет исследования, до которого он дорвался спустя долгие годы воздержания от… науки. 

Ему хотелось чувствовать, ощущать, данные лились на него бессмысленной лавиной и, не проанализированные, раскатывались по углам Чертогов, попадая в самые разные отделы и подкаталоги (чуть позже, разбирая эти ужасающие завалы, Шерлок дивился тому, как воспоминания о мягкости губ Грега попали в раздел с классификацией съедобных личинок). 

Наконец сильные руки мягко, но настойчиво отстранили его, и голос, пробивающийся сквозь головокружение и пульсирующую под веками темноту, тихо произнес:

\- Так и знал, что действия понравятся тебе больше слов.

Побоявшись, что голос подведет его, Шерлок кивнул и уткнулся лбом в ключицу мужчины, которого обнимал.

***   
Переубедить Скотланд-Ярд в том, что «фрик» и «наш бедный инспектор» спят вместе, теперь уже не представлялось возможным. Слухи распространяются быстро, и буквально на следующий день каждый полицейский знал как, при каких обстоятельствах и с какой силой Шерлок Холмс поцеловал Грегори Лестрейда.

Заходить в здание Скотланд-Ярда теперь было опасно обоим. Стоило переступить порог стеклянных раздвижных дверей, и в спину незамедлительно ударял ветер шепотков, усмешек и сальных фразочек, представляющих особенности их половой жизни в не самом выгодном свете.

Шерлока это обижало. Просто потому, что никакой половой жизни не было и в помине. После поцелуя и триумфального выхода в гостиную под (несколько издевательские) аплодисменты Джона, они продвинулись не дальше, чем во время того неловкого (несколько одностороннего) разговора про черный плащ.

Все казалось каким-то смущающим, странным. Лестрейд не звонил, и Шерлок не решался набрать его номер. Лестрейд не приглашал Шерлока (на свидания?), а тот не знал, имеет ли право сделать это первым (непозволительно много пробелов в знаниях; восполнить). Общих дел не было, официальных поводов встречаться – тоже. Неделя прошла в обоюдном (неловком и смущенном, несомненно) молчании.

Положение спас (храни его Бог!) Джон. Спасибо Джону.

В субботу он просто всунул Шерлока в пальто и вытолкнул из дома со словами: «И пока не сходишь с ним в ресторан – не возвращайся! Да, Шерлок, да, обязательно! Жду тебя… ЗАВТРА!». И захлопнул перед его носом дверь.

В ресторан они, конечно же, не пошли.

Потерянный Шерлок столкнулся с потерянным Грегом прямо под окнами его квартиры после двадцати минут бесцельного хождения туда-сюда. Лестрейд, судя по его лицу, собирался заняться тем же самым, но неожиданная встреча изменила планы – правила приличия предписывали пригласить гостя в дом.

Шерлок зашел в квартиру инспектора, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка – в кабинет врача. Он мялся, не знал, куда деть руки, а вечно прямая спина как-то сама собой незаметно округлилась.

Грег усердно заваривал чай (не иначе, как у Джона научился), Шерлок усердно изучал столешницу, тишина усердно нависала. Грег сдался первым. 

Грохнув напоследок одной из лихорадочно и бессмысленно переставляемых кружек, он повернулся к Шерлоку и, взъерошив волосы, (в отчаянии схватился) оперся о спинку первого попавшегося стула. Его лицо выражало такое вселенское страдание, что Шерлок первый раз в жизни почувствовал себя (непонятно за что, правда) виноватым.

\- Шерлок, послушай… 

«Вот и все», - мелькнуло у Шерлока в голове. Специалистом в отношениях он точно не был, но что-то подсказывало ему, что признания в любви («в любви»?! Нет, он такого не думал, нет, нет, нет) не начинаются с подобных фраз.

\- …ты знаешь, мы расстались с Анной совсем недавно… и… Я бы не сказал, что это расставание прошло легко для меня… несмотря ни на что… - Лестрейд тяжело сглотнул и продолжил, глядя куда-то в сторону: - А в тот день, когда ты меня поцеловал… и я тебя поцеловал… я был не прав… Я… позволил чувствам взять верх…

Шерлок вздрогнул и заинтересованно вскинул бровь.

\- …Ты знаешь, я уверен, что мои чувства к тебе появились очень… давно. Я понимаю, ты не мог этого не заметить…

Шерлоку захотелось удариться головой о стол. Да что, в самом деле, с ним не так?!

\- Но… ты никогда не выказывал интереса, и я понимаю, что сейчас это… не совсем серьезно для тебя… Просто тебя заинтересовало то, что ты услышал, правда?.. Поэтому… я не думаю, что нам стоит начинать то, что неизбежно причинит боль… Ну, давай будем честными, мне причинит боль, - Грег сильнее сжал пальцами спинку стула. – Я несколько… не готов сейчас к бурным коротким романам… служебным романам… после которых остается только одна неловкость… Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это и… проявишь уважение к моим… слабостям, - Грег опустил голову и тяжело выдохнул. Его поза стала еще более напряженной, чем в самом начале (монолога) разговора.

Шерлок открыл рот (тирада, которая была готова сорваться с его языка, содержала не менее двадцати «Грег» и не менее пятидесяти «идиот»), а потом закрыл, не произнеся ни слова. Поднявшись со стула, он понял, что его ноги дрожат, а руки внезапно стали легкими и слабыми. Недостаток кислорода кружил голову так же сильно, как во время того поцелуя, а сухость во рту была какой-то по-особенному приятной (если волнение, близкое к панике, вообще может быть приятным).

Подойдя к Грегу на расстояние вытянутой руки, он положил руку ему на плечо и как-то неловко потянул, прижимая к себе. Наверное, он должен был поцеловать его или непререкаемо продекламировать какое-нибудь уверение в вечной преданности, но на большее, чем простое объятие, его не хватило. 

Грег, напряженно замерший в его руках, не расслабился до конца, но через несколько секунд обнял его в ответ.

***  
И снова в тот день ничего _такого_ (пугающего… немного) не случилось. Они постояли, обнявшись, потом выпили слишком крепко заваренный чай, и долго сидели на диване, споря о том, какое дело, из раскрытых ими (Шерлоком), было самым интересным. 

Это был самый обычный, мирный, ничем не примечательный вечер, но Шерлок с удивлением открыл для себя, что находит его весьма успокаивающим. Спокойствие не раздражало его, как не раз бывало раньше, бездействие не утомляло. Наоборот, он как будто каждую минуту находился в состоянии напряжения – не того, которое неприятными волнами обжигает кожу, а другого – того, которое сопровождает расследования, погони, эксперименты. Он просто находился рядом с самым обычным человеком, которого он знал не первый год, но адреналин струился по его венам, делая мир вокруг ярче, а разговор – интереснее. 

Чуть позже Шерлок сам у себя диагностировал запущенную стадию влюбленности (влюбленность, не «это»!) и, тяжело вздохнув, впервые в жизни смирился, приняв ее как данность.

Грег же будто преобразился. Черты его лица разгладились, выражение стало мягче, жесты – более плавными. Спокойствие, заставлявшее Шерлока дрожать от желанного им напряжения, позволило Лестрейду расслабиться. Шерлок записал это достижение на свой счет и горделиво выпрямился.

Он вернулся домой вечером, и Джон, уже открывший рот для того, чтобы разразиться ехидной гневной тирадой, посмотрел на его лицо и ничего не сказал (Шерлок потом подходил к зеркалу; лицо как лицо). Только разулыбался (наглец) и показал Шерлоку два больших пальца.

Они с Грегом даже не целовались в тот вечер. Прошла еще одна неделя, и в субботу Шерлок, сам не помня как, оказался перед дверью в квартиру Лестрейда, - прямой, загадочный, с высоко поднятым воротником пальто. Улыбка заспанного Грега, появившаяся в тот момент, как он открыл дверь и смог сфокусировать слегка мутный взгляд, вызвала в груди Шерлока нечто, что он бы диагностировал как перекардит (а Джон, как крайнюю степень наивности и впечатлительности), если бы не был уверен, что его сердце в полном порядке.

На анальном сексе настоял Шерлок (возможно, не стоило заявлять об этом прямо с порога). Лестрейд пытался объяснить, что следует немного подождать, что Шерлоку будет больно _(«Бла-бла-бла, не будь занудой, Грег, я не маленький мальчик!»),_ но тот упрямо отстаивал свою точку зрения.

Они стояли посреди спальни, споря так же яростно, как и на местах преступлений, и совершенно не были похожи на пару, которая собирается заняться сексом. Лестрейд в старых джинсах и футболке ерошил волосы, прижимал ладонь ко лбу и складывал руки на груди. Шерлок, размахивая полуснятым пиджаком, с вызовом смотрел в темные карие глаза (почему бы всем просто не сделать так, как он хочет?).

Атмосфера накалялась.

Они уже были готовы перейти на следующую стадию ссоры (повышенные голоса, убийственные аргументы, разбитая – с большой долей вероятности, около пятидесяти пяти процентов – посуда), как у Лестрейда зазвонил телефон. Шерлок так и не узнал кто (осмелился) потревожил их в такой неудачный момент, но музыка, стоявшая на звонке, спасла положение. Услышав первые такты саундтрека из «Темного рыцаря», и Грег, и Шерлок замерли, а потом рассмеялись самым неподобающим образом. Лестрейд не глядя сбросил вызов и выключил телефон, бросив его на стул, заменяющий прикроватную тумбочку.

\- Хорошо, все будет так, как ты захочешь, - со спокойной улыбкой сказал Грег и мягко подтолкнул Шерлока к кровати.

Они целовались очень долго и размеренно, как будто Грег хотел усыпить Шерлока, а не заняться с ним сексом, но, как ни странно, именно это тому и было нужно, чтобы привыкнуть к непрекращающемуся потоку новой информации. Родинки, седые волоски, шрамы, широкие плечи, мягкий живот – данные сыпались и сыпались, заглушая возбуждение, мысли и эмоции, напоминая о том, почему Шерлок перестал заниматься сексом четырнадцать лет назад.

Правда, сейчас все было по-другому, абсолютно (совершенно) иначе. Резче, сильнее, объемнее, будто в юности Шерлок был с резиновыми куклами, а не с настоящими людьми (почему нельзя сдать предыдущий сексуальный опыт, как испорченный товар в магазине?). Каждое прикосновение вызывало взрыв, каждый поцелуй – бурю, теплом закручивающуюся под кожей. Внезапно, вместо возбуждения, Шерлока накрыло волной какое-то неестественное смущение, от которого тело перестало слушаться, руки и ноги стали деревянными, а смотреть хотелось куда угодно, только не на Грега, который, после какого-то дикого, звериного порыва в самом начале, обнимал его так нежно, как будто он был стеклянным.

Шерлок говорил себе, что все это - примитивные психологические реакции, синапсы и гормоны, но не мог расслабиться, пока Грег, стянув с себя одежду, не остался стоять на коленях, позволяя рассматривать и изучать себя. Со всем присущим ему (абсолютным) вниманием Шерлок смотрел на него и видел, что он не боится. Стоя прямо и ровно, с чуть сгорбленной спиной и напряженным (не длинным, не толстым, самым _обычным)_ членом, он был спокоен, даже бесстрашен, как… как памятный супергерой, бродивший по улицам Готэма. Грег не втягивал живот, не напрягал мышцы, не пытался казаться лучше – он был открыт и умиротворен, зная, что за пять лет Шерлок уже успел изучить его с ног до головы, и принимая это. Теперь он открывал еще одну грань, так же просто и легко, как и остальные. И это было лучше, чем все (бесполезные) признания в любви.

Только вот перенять это спокойствие у Шерлока не получилось. Как только Грег стянул с него (сопротивляющегося… совсем немного) брюки вместе с нижним бельем (носки Шерлок гордо снял сам) и коснулся губами его члена, он понял, что не выдержит. Эмоции (слишком много теплоты в груди, так много, как будто там происходит химическая реакция) и ощущения били через край, и Шерлок невольно проникся уважением к обычным людям, которые, испытывая (наверное, шестьдесят процентов вероятности) то же самое, не сходят с ума.

Он не смог. Он оттолкнул Грега и, подтянув колени к груди, отполз к изголовью кровати, готовясь долго и подробно (пафосно) объяснять, что происходит в его разуме. Но Грег кивнул ему и (удивительно) абсолютно спокойно встал с кровати. Подняв с пола пиджак Шерлока, он запустил руку в его карман и с самодовольной улыбкой вытащил из него (украденный в ближайшей аптеке) крохотный тюбик смазки. 

Шерлок фыркнул и вскинул брови, борясь с желанием скрестить руки на груди и высоко задрать подбородок (тоже мне, «лучший в мире детектив»!).

Когда первый палец скользнул внутрь, Шерлок тут же перевел взгляд на потолок, пытаясь понять, не нужно ли ему отказаться от своей затеи уже сейчас. Ему было… больно. Приятно, но чертовски больно, а мышцы, за долгое время отвыкшие от проникновения, не знали разжиматься им или сжиматься. Казалось, что что-то идет не совсем правильно, но Шерлок знал, что это голос тела, вообще не склонного к разным нововведениям. Разум говорил ему обратное. 

Со вторым и третьим пальцами не стало легче (тогда, в юности, черт возьми, он вообще не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта), наоборот, огонь, пылающий в паху, усилился, мышцы растянулись сильнее, а мысль о том, что за пальцами последует член, стала казаться и вовсе дикой. Наверное, где-то на этом моменте Шерлок и должен был признать, что был неправ, но не смог. Его интеллект всегда был сильнее тела, а упрямство – сильнее всего на свете. 

Он бы терпел до последнего, не сказав ни слова, но Грег вздохнул и вытащил пальцы, отбрасывая тюбик со смазкой и ложась рядом на кровать.

\- Не могу так…

Шерлок перевел на него (скорее, на стену за его головой) вопросительный взгляд.

\- Я хотел проучить тебя, но, знаешь, нет, в такие игры мы играть не будем. И когда ты собирался сказать мне, что тебе больно? – он провел по волосам Шерлока ладонью и прижался к его боку, утыкаясь не спавшей эрекцией в бедро.

\- Через… неделю? – вдохнул Шерлок и вздрогнул, когда рука Грега легла на его опавший член.

\- Вот что мы сделаем. Я сейчас отдрочу тебе… нормальное слово, не морщись, а ты – мне, мы пообедаем, и ты посидишь тихонько с полчаса, пока я разбираю ярдовские бумажки, а потом мы… не знаю, займемся тем, чем ты захочешь. Идет?

Шерлок повернулся набок, лицом к Грегу, и кивнул, думая о том, что с ним не разговаривали таким тоном, даже когда ему было три (и, наверное, зря…), а потом обнял оторопевшего от такой неожиданности мужчину, обвивая его руками и закидывая ногу ему на бедро.

Хорошо, он пойдет на такие жертвы – он поведет Грега в кино (слава богу, можно не забивать голову выбором фильма). А потом уговорит на секс (взаимную мастурбацию) в кожаных перчатках. И в маске. Может быть, чуть позже, в плаще. На крыше. В подворотне. В постели (столько планов, столько нужно воплотить!). В кабинете Скотланд-Ярда… Везде. 

У них все получится.

Самым неприятным событием за все эти восхитительные выходные стал звонок Джона _(«А я говорил Салли, что вы вместе, а она кричит: «Форс-мажор!»),_ раздавшийся десять минут спустя, в разгар чего-то среднего между петтингом, ссорой и попытками не поубивать друг друга.


End file.
